List of Y-Guy episodes
This is a list of episodes of Y-Guy. Overview Season 0: Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1997-1999) Like "The Fairly Odd Parents", Y-Guy originaly started as Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Season 1 (2000) Season 2 (2001) Season 3 (2002) 32: What The Heck? Part 2: Crazville Becomes an industrial Factory, and Y-Guy and the gang try to return it to normal (Airdate: 4/26/02) 33: A Strange Turn of Events/ Flat Pat: Mrs. Roop gets fired, and Y-Guy and the crew try to get her job back/ Flat Plat wrecks havoc in Crazville (Airdate: 6/1/02) 34: My Awsome Highway/ The Night's The Night of Clubs: Mango tries to adopt a High Way/ Y-Guy and Gum go to a night club (Airdate: 6/8/02) Title Parody: '''My Little Pony '''Note: '''The Night's The Night of Clubs was originally going to be called Drunki Night Club, but Nickelodeon didn't want the word "Drunk" in it. 35:Letter Meets Heart/ Old: Y-Guy and Hearty actidently switch bodies thanks to Gum/ Cool Dude thinks that old people can't do anything without help, but Mango tries to prove him wrong. (Airdate: 6/14/02) '''Title Parody: Boy Meets Girl, Boy Meets World 36: Little Worm/The Hobby: Awkward hires Y-Guy and Mango to take care of his pet while he does community service, but things get chotic when a mysterious fog goes into the house, and the Worm is missing/ Hearty tries to get a hobby. (Airdate: 7/5/02) 37:I Wanna Rock!/Figure Me Out!: Cool Dude wants a pet rock, but he doesn't have enough money for one./ Y-Guy trys to find his talent before the final season of Figure Me Out! ends. (Airdate: 7/12/02) Title Parody: 'Figure It Out! 38: MAIL/Hial to Ducks: Y-Guy somehow ends up getting all of the mail in Crazville/Gum gets hypnotized by ducks. (Airdate: 7/20/02) 39: NoseSpray/2 Hours of Crazy: Professor Zig-Whatt fears the world is made of noses/Professor Carrotstein tries to make RACK intellegent, but the gang stop him. (Airdate: 7/27/02) 40: MY LUNGS/Unshelled Nuts: The gang try to cure Hearty's Mom's lungs/Cool Dude becomes addicted to unshelled nuts. (Airdate: 7/27/02) 41: Bird Brain...LITERALLY!/No Free Refills: Professor Carrotstein invents an invention that makes everyone have the brain of a bird, so Y-Guy has to destroy the invention/Hearty tries to get a free refill at a resturant (Airdate: 8/3/02) 42: A Pine Tree/Zing-Whatt's Battery's Are low: Y-Guy and Mango accidentaly make pine trees extinct/Professor Zing-Whatt's drinks a new invention she made, causing her to become dumb, so now the gang must fix everything. (Airdate: 10/19/02) 43: Hearty's Secret/MILK MAID LAND!!!: Hearty reveals her secret:/RACK get's knocked out, and has a dream about landing in "Milk Maid Land". (Airdate: 10/26/02) 44: NEVER!/The Solar Flare: Professor Carrotstein tries to make RACK smart, but he refuses/The Gang try to stop a Solar Flare from hitting town. (Airdate: 11/1/02) 45: I Am So Great/FLASH!: Mango makes up a song about how great he is/A mysterious blur rampages Crazville, and the gang must stop the blur. (Airdate: 11/8/02) 46: I'm NOT a Barbie Girl!/ Orange Soda Time: Professor Carrotstein makes a hit song called "Carrot Girl", but when someone listens to the song, they get turned into a carrot! So Y-Guy and the gang have to fix this/Mango and Hearty try to sneak into the Teacher's Lounge to get some Orange Soda (Airdate: 11/16/02) 47: The Ape/Bonza: Professor Carrotstein tries to control Mango's pet ape/Thanks to RACK, Crazville turns into a jungle, and the gang must return it to normal. (Airdate: 11/23/02) 48: The Y-Band: Y-Guy and the gang form a band and become popular, but they soon break up and even break up of being friends! (Airdate: 12/7/02) Season 4 (2003-2004) 49: Mango Almighty: While visiting a native island, the natives mistake Mango for the recently deacesed King BabaBo, so the natives treat him like king (Airdate: 4/4/03) '''Title Parody: '''Evan Almighty '''Note: '''King Bababo is a parody of King Dedede from the Kirby series 50: Stop The Presses/Shoe Island: An embarasing photo of Cool Dude appears on a newspaper, so the gang try to get rid of the newpapers with that photo/ Y-Guy gets sent to Shoe Island (Airdate: 4/11/03) 51: The RACK Show?/ Bye Bye Bumble Bee: RACK gets his own TV show, but the gang try to ruin it/ Mango thinks that his pet bumble bee is dead, so he makes a funeral for it (Airdate: 4/12/03) 52: It's Time for Nothing/Bikes: Professor Carrotstein makes a bunch of robotic clocks/Y-Guy's bike is stolen, adn he tries to discover who took it. (Airdate: 4/26/03) 53: The Thorax/Beaten: A strange bug appears in Crazville, and tries to warn everybody about a giant bug/A new villian, Becky, appears and actually defeats the gang. The gang (and Crazville) are saved, by Professor Zing-Whatt. (Airdate: 5/9/03) 54: Just Parents/Mango to Ice Cream: Y-Guy's parents get kidnapped, so it's up to him and his friends to save them/Mango is actidently turned into ice cream. (Airdate: 5/17/03) 55: My Neighbor Something/The Temple of....: Gum's new neighbor annoys the gang/Y-Guy and the gang discover a strange temple. (Airdate: 5/24/03) 56: Just Dance!...FOREVEA!/The Foruth Wall: Y-Guy and Gum enter a dance competition, but Professor Carrotstein tries to make them dance....FOREVER!/Hearty discovers a weird wall, who has appearently been following the gang for a while. (Airdate: 7/18/03) 57: The Lolygag RACK Mobile/At The Movies..Forerver: RACK buys a giant monster truck, and goes on a drive through town...and by "drive", we mean "Crashing Into Stuff"/The gang go see a movie, but little do they know that Professor Carrotstein made the movie their watching, and it goes on....FOREVER! (Airdate: 7/18/03) 58: Car Working/Cool Dude Loses His Coolness: The gang are broke (meaning they have no money), so they find themselves stuck working Cool Dude Dad's Car Store/Cool Dude suddenly becomes less popular, so he fears he is losing his coolness. (Airdate: 11/7/03) 59: Gummy Worms/Y-Guy 2.0: Gum gets pet gummy worms, and they try to destroy Y-Guy and the gang/Professor Carrotstein makes a robotic version of Y-Guy, and now Y-Guy must destroy the robot. (Airdate: 11/7/03) 60: Nobody's a Critic/Super Epic Awesome Fighing Game: Hearty becomes famous after she reviews a movie/Y-Guy and Mango get trapped inside a fighting game, and now they must escape. (Airdate: 11/14/03) 61: Beep, Beep/Rude Dude Returns: Gum is trapped in his car form/Rude Dude returns to annoy the gang. (Airdate: 12/12/03) 62: A Really Stupid Flashback About How The Gang Met Awkward/Weather Gum: The Gang have a flashback to when they first met Awkward/Gum becomes a weatherman. (Airdate: 1/9/04) 63: Super Zero or Super Hero?: Y-Guy and the gang use one of Professor Zing-Whatt's inventions to bring Y-Guy's favorite super hero, Idiot Man, to come alive. But once he is brought into the real world, he unknowingly wrecks havoc. (Airdate: 1/17/04) 64: A Thirst/I Lost My House!: All of the drinks in Crazville suddenly dissappear/After Hearty's house is accidentally destroied, the gang try to rebuild it. (Airdate: 1/31/04) 65: Angry Fish/Two Gloves, One Letter: Hearty's New fish has anger issues/Y-Guy tries to search for his winter gloves, which have been stolen. (Airdate: 1/31/04) 'Season 5 (2004) 66:Villians Day/New Friend: We take a look at the average day in the life of Crazville's villians/TBA (Airdate: 6/11/04) 67:Big, Huge Penguin/ Math: A giant penguin terrorizes Crazville, so Y-Guy and the crew have to save Crazville/ Cool Dude and Mango get in detention due to not finishing their math homework, so they plan an escape (Airdate: 6/18/04) 68:Mystic Magic Mainia/ Y-Guy VS. Nothing: The gang learns how to do magic tricks, and they unknowingly wreck havoc/ Y-Guy realizes that nothing interesting is happening, so he trys to make an interesting thing happen (Airdate: 6/25/04) 69:Bringing Out the Big Buns/ Ding-A-Ling Lerp and The Herpy-Derps: Hearty's Mom gains the help of The Crew with her bakery, but things soon go crazy/ The Gang meets a has-been rock-and-roll band, and helps them get famous again. (Airdate: 7/2/04) 70:Mango Cop 1:Respect My Authority: We take a look at Mango's graphic novel, which stars a detective named "Mango Cop", who tries to solve recent dissappearences in a town (Airdate: 7/9/04) 71:Ask Axe/Zing-Whatt's Big Day: The Gang accidentally end up on a talk show/Professor Zing-Whatt tries to have a relaxing day, but crazy things keep happening. (Airdate: 7/17/04) 72: Derpinstein 3D/Hello, Darkness!: Mango attempts to make a home movie/All the power goes out in Crazville, causing the citizens to go into a panic (Airdate: 8/13/04) 73: How The Heart Stole Something/Petsitting for Awkwards: Hearty is framed for stealing a famous painting/After losing a bet, Awkward has to petsit Mango's pet gorilla. (Airdate: 9/8/04) 74: Pinky and the Pain/Cartoon?: Professor Carrotstein makes a new assistant, who tries to steal RACK's life/Y-Guy questions Crazville's crazy logic. (Airdate: 9/23/04) Title Parody: 'Pinky and The Brain 75: I Eye!/ 100,000 Mangos: Hearty develops a third eye./ Mango clones himself 100,000 times. (Airdate: 10/8/04) 77: Fraudzilla/ Mini-Mainia: Awkward tries to prove that Hearty's favorite singer/ Danny McDeep, lip-syncs all of his songs/Crazville turns small thanks to Carrotstein, and the gang must return the town to it's normal size. (Airdate: 10/8/04) 78: The Magic of Magic!/Chairman of the...Whatever: Gum tries to prove that a new magician who moved into town is a fraud/While her dad is sick, Hearty takes control of her dad's job for the day. (Airdate: 10/22/04) 79: Phones Attack! Wait, What?/Dock of Fame: TBA (Airdate: 10/30/04) 80: The Carrot Knows Everything/ Cheat Code: Professor Carrotstein gains all of the knowledge in the world/Y-Guy and Mango enter a cheat code in a video game...only to be transported into the game. (Airdate: 11/19/04) 81: Grandfather RACK/An Episode With A Creative Title: TBA (Airdate: 12/3/04) 82: MEEP!/ Swim Away!: TBA (Airdate: 12/11/04) 83: The Something That Ate Everything/Soooooper: TBA (Airdate: 12/11/04) 'Season 6 (2005) 84:RACK vs. Carrotstein/ Nose Arose: RACK is sick of being payed less than minimum wage, so he gets into a fight with Professor Carrotstein/ The nose from "No Nose Knows No" returns to annoy the gang (Airdate: 3/4/05) 85:Zing-Bot/BEEZ: Professor Zing-Whatt creates a robot clone of herself, but it tries to kill Y-Guy and the gang/Y-Guy and Gum accidentaly unleash a swarm of bees into Crazville (Airdate: 3/11/05) 86:Revenge of McMillions, Part 1: TBA (Airdate: 3/18/05) 87: Revenge of McMillions, Part 2: TBA (Airdate: 3/25/05) 88: Rolling Down the Rails on a Normal Train/Exit Here: TBA (Airdate: 3/26/05) 89: Mango's Afro/Crush on Crush: TBA (Airdate: 4/15/05) 90: WHAT/Mango, BEAR TIME!: TBA (Airdate: 4/22/05) 91:Stakeboarding/Sad RACK: Y-Guy and Mango try to skate board, but fail/After Professor Carrotstein gets mad at RACK, RACK runs away and tries to start a new life, but fails and returns to Carrotstein's lair, surprised to see that Carrotstein actally missied him. (Airdate: 4/30/05) 92: Movie Mayham Mainia/RARW!: TBA (Airdate: 5/6/05) 93: Hearty's Wish/Mango vs. The Whuppy Cushion: TBA (Airdate: 5/7/05) 94: Good Morning, Nobody/Cool Dude Vs. Coolness: TBA (Airdate: 5/14/05) 95: Nose Bleed/Bull Ride: Gum gets a nosebleed, and starts to imagine things after it./ Cool Dude signs up (unknowingly) to a rodeo. (Airdate: 6/3/05) 96: MAD!/The Head: TBA (Airdate: 6/24/05) 97:Professor Fat-Whatt/Thanks For Something: Professor Zing-Whatt gets obsessed with a creamy filling cupcake, but things go too far./ A old man keeps thanking Carrotstein for something he didn't do. (Airdate: 7/15/05) 98: DANCE, FOOLS, DANCE!/Carrot-Do-Right: Professor Carrotstein makes an addictive dance game/Y-Guy dares Carrotstein to be good for one day. (Airdate: 7/22/05) 99:Hearty and Gum Vs. Bad Puns/S-Sister's Revenge: TBA (Airdate: 8/5/05) 100: Crazville's Party: Y-Guy and the gang try to throw a giant party in town square, but Professor Carrotstein tries to ruin it. Meanwhile, RACK explores Crazville while everyone is at the party, and uncovers a terrible secret about how Crazville was founded. (Airdate: 8/12/05) 'Season 7' (2006) 101:2 Stupid Hogs/ Evil Soup: The gang meets 2 Stupid Hogs, who try to wreck havoc/ Professor Carrotstein tries to make the crew try evil soup, but fails. (Airdate: 1/14/06) Title Parody: '2 Stupids Dogs 102:Mango on the Lam: Mango get's framed for robbing the Crazville Bank, so the gang tries to find out who really did it (Airdate: 1/21/06) 103:Hearty's New Boyfriend/ On The Run: Hearty gets a new boyfriend, and Y-Guy gets jelous./ The gang try to win a running contest. (Airdate: 1/28/06) 104:C-Guy Vs. Professor Yarrotstein?/Awkward's Stupid Factory Adventure: Y-Guy and Professor Carrotstein accidentaly switch lives,a dn try to return to their bodies/TBA (Airdate: 2/10/06) 105:Zing-Whatt Vs. Gum/Door 2 Floor: TBA (Airdate: 3/3/06) 106: WOOO/The Cap: TBA (Airdate: 3/3/06) 107: Deleting Traget: Y-Guy/Eaten: Professor Carrotstein makes a robotic clone of Y-Guy to destroy him, however, he fails/TBA (Airdate: 3/10/06) 108: I'M SO LONELY/Mashing Through the Snow: TBA (Airdate: 3/31/06) 109: So...HOT!/Baked Hearts: TBA (Airdate: 4/7/06) 110: Mayor Vs. Gum/Fall: TBA (Airdate: 4/14/06) 111: Fire!/Cheesed Carrot: A wild fire breaks up in Crazville park, so the gang try to put it out./ Carrotstein is transformed into a cheese beast. (Airdate: 4/29/06) 112: RACK and the Milk Maid Factory/Here Comes The Sun: RACK discovers an actual Milk Maid factory/The sun is about to fall down to U.W., now the gang must stop the sun.(Airdate: 5/6/06) 113: Super Toilet!/Cup of Death: TBA (Airdate: 5/6/06) 114:Blue Eggs and Muffins/Gloves Return: TBA (Airdate: 5/26/06) 115: BOO!/Bolonga: TBA (Airdate: 6/3/06) 116: Overloading/Chaos of Evil: TBA (Airdate: 6/17/06) 117:Carrotstein Returns: After the events in Y-Guy: The Movie, Professor Carrotstein escapes from jail and seeks revange and Y-Guy and his friends. (Airdate: 10/14/06) '''Trivia: '''Crazville was seen still destroied at the end of Y-Guy: The Movie, and it is still seen destroied in the opening sequence and throughout the episode. 'Season 8 (2007) 118:At The Beach/ Ya loose, ya Snooze: The gang goes to the beach/ After Mango fails at buying Y-Guy shoes, he trys to put them on Y-Guy while he's sleeping. (Airdate: 5/5/07) 119:Insane, Thy name is Everybody on The Planet/Weird: Gum's machine causes everyone on the planet to go insane, so the gang (while they're insane) have to fix everything/Professor Carrotstein makes a documentary. (Airdate: 7/7/07) 120:Warning/ Teacher Tantrum: Mrs. Roop give sthe gang a warning about going to a cave, but they go in a cave, little do they know there's a bear in the cave/ Mrs. Roop becomes an internet sensation (Airdate: 7/14/07) 121:UFO Hunting/ Y-Guy Smells: The gang try to hunt UFO's./ Y-Guy goes on a world record to be the longest person without taking a bath, but Hearty tries to clean him. (Airdate: 7/20/07) 122: Talent Show: In order to try to raise money for the school, the teachers at Crazville Middle School decide to host a talent show. However, Y-Guy thinks someone is trying to sabotage the talent show,and now it's up the Y-Guy and the gang to try to find out who wants to sabotage the show. (Airdate: 9/7/07) 121: NaviGATE/Whip It!: TBA (Airdate: 10/5/07) 123: Just Eat it!/MAD LAMBS: TBA (Airdate: 10/12/07) 124: Return of The Internet King: The gang decide to go literally go back inside the internet, only to find that the Internet King has escaped from Internet Jail, and seeks revenge on Y-Guy and friends. (Airdate: 10/19/07) 125:Breaking News/Good Day, Ol' Chaps: TBA (Airdate: 10/26/07) 126:Switched/Back To The Present: TBA (Airdate: 11/3/07) 127: YOU'RE OLD/Live Like A King: TBA (Airdate: 11/10/07) 128:I'm A Y-Pony?!/RACK in a SACK-SUATION: Y-Guy is actidently turn into a horse after one of Professor Zing-Whatt's invention goes wrong./RACK's older smarter brother SACK takes a visit, and tries to bully RACK, so he seeks help from Y-Guy and the gang. (Airdate: 11/17/07) 129: Bad News, Everyone!/My Dog isn't a Log: TBA (Airdate: 11/24/07) 130: MY TEETH!/The Doctor's: TBA (Airdate: 12/1/07) 131: Mistreatment/Give Up!: TBA (Airdate: 12/8/07) 132: Alone/Too Many Shoes!: TBA (Airdate: 12/14/07) 133: Hunted/Carrotstein Makes an Invention and Stuff: TBA (Airdate: 12/14/07) 'Season 9' (2008) 134:Yabba-Dabba-Poo/ No Shoe: Y-Guy attempts to end a terrible TV show called "When Stupids Bla Blo"/ Mango tries to open a shoe store to annoy Y-Guy (Airdate: 5/2/08) 135:Awesome Meal Time/Comedy: TBA (Airdate: 5/9/08) 136:Baby Shower/My Name?: Hearty fears her mom is becoming pregnent/ Y-Guy hits his head and forgets his name. (Airdate: 5/15/08) 137: Forrest Gum/Titanium: TBA (Airdate: 6/13/08) Title Parody: 'Forrest Gump 138:Attack of The Miggets/From Awkward With Love: TBA (Airdate: 6/13/08) 139: Dun, Dun, DUN!/With Nobody: TBA (Airdate: 6/20/08) 140: I Be FUNKEY!/Mean Eyes: TBA (Airdate: 6/27/08) 141: Mango Cop ll: More Mango Cop: TBA (Airdate: 7/4/08) 142: Over Paiders/Letter vs. Cat: TBA (Airdate: 8/9/08) 143: The Squad of Idiots/Gum Glue: TBA (Airdate: 9/6/08) 144: Too Much Work!/ Undone: TBA (Airdate: 9/13/08) 145: Catch The Whale!/Nom: TBA (Airdate: 9/20/08) 146: Y-Formers/Mango Timeline: TBA (Airdate: 9/27/08) 147: Homework Squad/Super Stupid Sports Episode: Y-Guy tries to get a bunch of homework done in 1 hour/Hearty attempts to join a sports team (Airdate:12/6/08) 148: The Mess You've Made/Hearty Vs. Hearty Vs. Hearty: TBA (Airdate: 12/12/08) 149: BULL-E/The Day TV's Turned Against Crazville: Crave Mickensin, the person who bullied Mango in kindergarden, moves back into Crazville, and Mango tries to getr evenge on him by challenging him to a fight/All of the televisions in Crazville go static, and Carrotstein is to blame. (Airdate: 12/13/08) 150: SHAMPOOOOOOOOO/From Carrot to Baby Carrot: TBA (Airdate: 1/2/09) 'Season 10 (2009) 151:Me Marf Moo/The Lose: The Gang visits Hearty's Grandpa's farm/ Mango loses a staring contest aganist Cool Dude, and swears revenge (Airdate: 4/10/09) 152:Tsunami Trouble/ Lemonade: A tsunami is about to hit Crazville, and the gang try to stop it/ Cool Dude opens a lemonade store (Airdate: 4/17/09) Trivia: 'The episode "Tsunami Trouble" did not air in reruns in 2011 due to the Japanese Earthquake and Tsunami of 2011. 153:Flying/Baked Mangos?: Cool Dude invents a flying machine so he can fly/ Gum gets hungry, so he attempts to eat Mango, but fails (Airdate: 4/25/09) 154: Tis' The Nothing/Money Mango: TBA (Airdate: 5/8/09) 155: Relatives/Everybody Eat Now!: TBA (Airdate: 5/10/09) 156: Under ARRRest/Carrotstein Beans: A group of pirates kidnapp the gang/Professor Carrotstein creates mind-control beans. (Airdate: 5/16/09) 157: Under the Blah!/Fraction Fright: RACK travels under the sea./Y-Guy fears that the teacher is giving to much fractions. (Airdate: 7/3/09) 158: RACK Roop/BEEZ Return: TBA (Airdate: 7/10/09) 159: Sick Gum/Traffic Report: TBA (Airdate: 7/18/09) 160: Cool Dude in "Vacation"/Captin Purple Head: TBA (Airdate: 7/25/09) 161: Idiots/Super Brilliant Hyper Realistic World Domination Plan: TBA (Airdate: 8/1/09) 162: EPIC!/CalculatORRRR: TBA (Airdate: 8/8/09) 163: Stick Mangos/Super Spy Spa: TBA (Airdate: 8/15/09) 164: Dance Compition/RACK's In My Pants!: TBA (Airdate: 9/4/09) 165: Error in the Error/My Little BlahBlah: Mango's computer get's so many errors, it tries to make the world have an "error"/Y-Guy tries to make a forgien language. (Airdate: 9/18/09) 166: SLIMED!/Carr-ot-ot-ot: TBA (Airdate: 9/25/09) 167: Wizard 102/ Missing: Professor Zing-Whatt: Y-Guy and Mango become addicted to a internet game./Professor Zing-Whatt goes missing, and it's up to the gang to find her. (Airdate: 9/25/09) '''Title Parody: '''Wizard 101 'Season 11 (2010) 168:What About It?/ Dreams Come Bad!!: Y-Guy plays a game called "What About It?"/ Mango has a bad dream about mangos getting eaten by people. (Airdate:1/9/10) 169:Gorillas are EVIL/ Breakfast Madness: Mango tries to prove gorillas are evil/ Y-Guy tries to make the ultimate breakfast (Airdate: 1/16/10) 170:The Cool Club/ My Babysitter's a Babysitter: Cool Dude starts a "Cool Club"/ Y-Guy's Babysitter drives him crazy, so he attempts to get his babysitter out of the house (Airdate: 2/19/10) Title Pun: '''My Babysitter's a Vampire. 171: Burgers/Is This Speaker On?: Hearty tries to cook burgers, but things go chaotic/Y-Guy is going on an interview, but the speaker doesn't work, casuing chaos. (Airdate: 2/20/10) 172: Crazville News/The Miss Bus: TBA (Airdate: 2/27/10) 173: Carrot-Bots...How Original/Bow-Pow: TBA (Airdate: 6/11/10) 174: Hearty's Famous Thing/Birthday Something: TBA (Airdate: 6/18/10) 175: 175 Citizens/Gum for Mayor: TBA (Airdate: 6/15/10) 176: Hopelessness/The Long Word: TBA (Airdate: 7/31/10) 177: Picnic/Awkward's Notebook: TBA (Airdate: 8/6/10) 178: A,B,Y,Y,y..../The Lunchbox of Evilness: TBA (Airdate: 8/14/10) 179: Romance Pants/Rude Dude Returns...Again: TBA (Airdate: 8/20/10) 180: The Awkward Gender Change/The Guy With 4 Legs: Everyone in Crazville suddenly change genders, so now it's up to the gang to find out what caused this and stop it./ Mango meets his favorite DJ Idol. (Airdate: 8/27/10) 181: Bye Bye Gators/Camp Chaos: TBA (Airdate: 10/8/10) 182: This Day/Cake Time!: TBA (Airdate: 10/15/10) 183: Motor Bike Crash/Steven The Builder: TBA (Airdate: 10/22/10) 184: Hearty's Overpast Legend: TBA (Airdate: 10/29/10) Season 12 (2011) 185:How To Train Your Mango/ Camera Chaos: Y-Guy teaches Mango how to do Kung-Fu/ Hearty gets a new camera, but things go crazy when she can't stop using it (Airdate:4/1/11) '''Title Parody: How To Train Your Dragon 186:Boogie Boogie Mango/ Tissue: Mango tries to do an awesome dance trick, however, he ends up failing/ Cool Dude tries to get his Dad's shoe store customers (Airdate: 4/8/11) 187:Robo/Scared of Scared: TBA (Airdate: 4/9/11) 188:Stuffed Pet Cemetary/Cool Dude Kidnapped: Y-Guy, Mango, & Gum actidently destroy Hearty's stuff puppy, so they try to raise it from the dead./ Cool Dude gets kidnapped by Carrotstein, who wants to use his "coolness" to power his machine. (Airdate: 5/6/11) Title Parody: '''Pet Semetary 189: RACK's Mother/Crushed: TBA (Airdate: 5/13/11) 190: Opps/Mountain Climb: TBA (Airdate: 9/2/11) 191: Have You Seen This Carrot?/Happy Mango Day!: TBA (Airdate: 9/9/11) 192: Moar Nothing/Ani-Me: TBA (Airdate: 9/16/11) 193: Crazy Car/It's The Weird Pumpkin,Y-Guy!: TBA (Airdate: 10/14/11) '''Title Parody: '''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown 194: Vote For Hearty/Bowls: TBA (Airdate: 10/21/11) 195: M-m-m-m-Mangos!/Gum's Super Stupid Episode: TBA (Airdate: 10/28/11) 196: MEH/Odd or Even: TBA (Airdate: 10/29/11) 197: Jet Ski/EVER EXIT!: TBA (Airdate: 11/4/11) 198: So Weird!/The Last Straw, Literaly...: TBA/TBA (Airdate: 11/11/11) 199: We're Out!/The RACK Problem: TBA (Airdate: 11/18/11) 200: The Big Day/No School for UnEducated Letters: TBA (Airdate: 11/25/11) 201: Carrotstein's Last Stand? Nope!/Reading Pain-Bow: TBA (Airdate:11/26/11) Season 13 (2012-2013) '''NOTE: '''Only 4 episodes aired in 2012 due the crew focusing on working on Y-Guy: Back in Time 202:New Years Bust/ Movies: Y-Guy and the gang celebrates New Year 2012/ Y-Guy plans to see a movie with his friends, but they all want to see an different movies (Airdate: 3/9/12) 203:Mango in "Donut"/ The Witty Winter: Mango attempts to steal Y-Guy's donut/ 12 feet of snow covers Crazville (Airdate: 3/16/12) 204:Video Game Craze/ Frogs Blogs: Mango gets addicted to a video game called "Super Fail Sisters Mall"/ Hearty's pet frog starts a blog (Airdate: 5/18/12) 205:Through the Fire and Dames/Cool Dude's Guide to Being Cool: The School Dance is coming up, so the crew has to find dates/ Cool Dude teaches Hearty and Mango how to be cool. (Airdate: 4/25/12) '''Title Parody: Through The Fire and Flames 206:FAILURE/ Again, and Again: Mango fails his math test/ The Nose once again returns to annoy the group. (Airdate: 4/5/13) 207:Turtle Talk/ Insane: Hearty hosts a show/ Y-Guy thinks he's a super hero. (Airdate: 4/12/13) 208:Dessert Desert/ Shoe Madness: The gang ends up in a desert made out of dessert foods/ Mango tries to get shoes on Y-Guy by taking him to the shoe store (Airdate: 4/19/13) 209:Mango Knows Worst/ Still: Mango tries to give Y-Guy advice about video games, but his advice is awful/ Y-Guy in convinced today is "National Stand-Still Day" (Airdate: 4/26/13) 210:Moo-Fu/ The Future Professor.: Y-Guy learns about lost parody of Kung-Fu, which was invented by cows/ Y-Guy and the gang wonders what Professor Carrotstein will be like in the future (Airdate: 4/26/13) 211:Mango Got Served/ Lower-Size Me: TBA/TBA (Airdate: 5/3/13) Title Puns: '''Super-Size Me 212:Here in Crazville/Tic,Tac,NO!: Hearty makes a documentary about Crazville/Y-Guy tries to make a better verson of Tic,Tac,Toe (Airdate: 5/24/13) 213:The Y Team: TBA (Airdate: 6/8/13) '''Title Puns: '''The A Team 214:Mango Cop lll: Runnin' Out of Time (And Ideas): TBA (Airdate: 6/15/13) 215:Deedle-De/ The Problems: TBA (Airdate: 6/22/13) 216:Why, Why/Carrots! The Movie: Mango's favorite show gets cancelled, and the gang try to bring it back/Carrotstein makes a documentary about himself (Airdate: 7/5/13) 217:Nose Problems/Ahh! Fake Monsters!: After shoving marbles up his nose, Cool Dude must go a whole day without smelling/TBA (Airdate: 7/13/13) '''Title Parody: '''Ahh! Real Monsters 218:That Thing/The Other Thing (2-Part Episode): TBA (Airdate: 7/20/13) 219: Whatever, Mr. Mango/ TBA: TBA (Airdate: 7/27/13) 220: The Dinner Club/Awkward's Apple App: Y-Guy and the gang try to make a school club known as the "Dinner Club", but a group of bullies try to ruin their club/Awkward steals one of Professor Zing-Whatt's inventions, an invention that replaces every food in the world with an apple. (Airdate: 8/2/13) 221: Mining for Crafts/Mango Redux: Y-Guy and the gang become addicted to a game titled "CraftMine", however, they more they play it, the more they learn that the game is trying to destroy Crazville/Mango accidentally makes a clone of himself, so he decides to use the clone to his advantage. (Airdate: 11/2/13) 222: Bermuda Quest, Part 1: Y-Guy and the gang are recurited by Professor Zing-Whatt to go into the Bermuda Triangle and try to discover why ships and planes dissappear when going into it. Meanwhile, Professor Carrotstein and RACK go to the Bermuda Triangle as well, to find a ancient treasure which could help them rule the world. (Airdate: 11/9/13) 223: Bermuda Quest, Part 2: TBA (Airdate: 11/16/13) Season 14 (2014-2015) 224:The Hunger Lames/ Hello Goodbye: The food supply in Crazville goes low, and the crew try to figure out where they went/ Y-Guy fears the words "Hello" and "Goodbye" (Airdate: 8/9/14) '''Title Parody: '''The Hunger Games 225:Cookies of Chaos/ Coffee Machine: Hearty accidentaly bakes evil cookies/ Mango builds a coffee machine, but it soon tries to rule the world. (Airdate: 8/16/14) 226:Safe/ Zoo Mainiacs: Professor Carrotstein destroys all of the shelters in Crazville/ Mango attempts to rescue his pet lamon from gorillas (Airdate: 8/23/14) 227:The Mental Games: The gang compete in a game called Mental Games so they can win a reward. Half Special. (Airdate: 8/30/14) 228:Here Comes The Moon/The Willows Strike Back!: Y-Guy fears the world will end when the moon comes up tonight/ Professor Carrotstein teams up with The Willows from "When Willows Wake Wind" and wreck havoc (Airdate: 9/5/14) 229:Dry Clean Only/ No Means DEATH: Mango accidentaly get's a plate dirty, and has a rough time cleaning it/Professor Carrotstein hypotizies the citizens of Crazville into thinking that the word "No" means death. (Airdate: 11/1/14) 230:Paper-View/ Carrotstein's Final Plan?: Mango suddenly sees things as if they were made of paper/The Gang fear that Carrotstein only has one plan left to destroy them (Airdate: 11/8/14) 231:Do The Deed/Good Morning U.W.: In order to get into a school club, Hearty must do a bunch of tasks/Mango becomes a newsman after winning a contest, but then learns that the news broadcasts fake news. (Airdate: 11/9/14) 232:Orange.../Mind Games: TBA (Airdate: 11/28/14) 233:Overtones of Pink/ School Band Ban: TBA (Airdate: 12/6/14) 234:Wait, What?!/Mother-Father Break-Up: Crazville suddenly turns normal for once/M-Mom and D-Dad (Y-Guy's parents) get into a fight, and Y-Guy tries to get them back together. (Airdate: 12/20/14) 235:Future President/Good Luck Mango: TBA (Airdate: 1/2/15) 236:Pile of Smiles/Ding-Dong: TBA (Airdate: 2/20/15) 237:School Blue/Tonsils: TBA (Airdate: 3/27/15) 238:Y-Guy, This Isn't Your Life: Y-Guy is selected to to be in a movie, but he might have to move out of Crazville. And when he does, he realizes that friends are more important than fame, and tries to get back to Crazville. Meanwhile, Professor Carrotstein and RACK realize that Y-Guy is out of town, so they try to destroy Crazville while Y-Guy isn't there. (Airdate: 4/24/15) '''Series Finale Specials 1:A Tale Of Two Santa's: Santa Claus's evil twin brother, Santa Claws, escapes from prision, tries to destroy Christmas. Like always, Y-Guy and the crew have to save Christmas (Airdate: 12/23/04) 2:Dead of the Living Night: After a long night of trick or treating, Y-Guy and the crew have to stop zombies from returning from the grave. (Airdate: 10/28/04) Note: This is the first and only episode to be given a TV-PG-V rating, due to the scary theme of it and some moderate cartoon violence 3:Sell The Planet: Byrce McMillions returns, and fools the ruler of Earth into selling the entire PLANET to himself. TBA 4: Rise of The Revenge of Santa Claws: Santa Claws is back. This time, he freezes time itself, so December 24 will repeat itself FOREVER, thus making there be no Christmas. So now it's up to Y-Guy and the gang to save Christmas yet again.(Airdate: 12/21/12) 5:Be My Valentine, Hearty!: The upcoming Crazville Middle School dance is coming, and Y-Guy still needs a date. TBA(Airdate: TBA) TV Movies 1:Trip To Tokyo: Gum wins tickets to Tokyo, and when the gang arrives there, they learn about an Japenese myth about a god who wants to rule everything. And when he appears, plotting to take over Tokyo, the gang has to stop him (Airdate: 7/9/05) 2:Blame Broadway: The Musical: Y-Guy and the crew get famous and stars in a broadway play. But little do they know, someone is trying to sabotage the play (Airdate: 5/6/08) Note: '''This is the first and only episode that features singing. List of Songs: Famous and Stuff, That Stupid Carrot, RACK Rap, Love Is Something, Evil Song, Anvil Anvil, and Blame Broadway. 3: Crossing Dimensions: Y-Guy & Tj's World: Professor Zing-Whatt, while trying to see what happens when two stars collide with eachother, accidentally opens a rip in space. Oddly,the portal leads to a different dimension, where Tjdrum of Tj's World. Y-Guy and the gang explore this new dimension and meets Tjdrum and his friends. However, things turn for the worse as the two dimensions start to move close to eachother, which will cause the two universes to crash into eachother and be destroied. So now the Y-Guy and the gang must team up with Tjdrum and his friends to save the two dimensions from destruction. (Airdate: 11/2/12) Trivia Seasons 2 and 14 are the only Seasons to have less than 17 episodes, and season 13 is the only season to have more than 17 episodes Shorts Snacks: Y-Guy attempts to escape the school when everyone wants his snack. Epicness Group: Cool Dude Starts a school group. GAAMMMMME: Mango keeps loseing in a game. Ghost Toast: Gum thinks he killed Toast. '''NOTE: '''Danny Phantom appears in this short as a cameo. M-Mom Vs. M-Mom: TBA Mango and the Mango Machine: TBA Shark Odds: TBA Cancelled Episodes Carrots, Assemble!: Professor Carrotstein's brother's come for a visit, and and they all team up to destroy Y-Guy. '''Reason For Cancellation: '''Not enough time. This episode's plot would be later used for a Y-Guy video game. '''Supposed to Air: '''March 2, 2002 RACK Rises: RACK gets sick of Carrotstein treating him like dirt, so he drinks a potion causing him to get powers, and ends up destroying the world. '''Reason For Cancellation: '''Nickelodeon thought the episode was too "dark". '''Supposed to Air: '''October 2, 2004 Gum the Killer: Gum thinks he killed a person when he accidentally sets off a bomb, but it all turns out to be a fake bomb for a play and the actor was acting like he died. '''Title Parody: Jeff the Killer '''Reason For Cancellation: '''At the same time this episode was being scheduled, the Boston Marathon Bombings happened, and since this episode was realated to a bomb, the episode was cancelled. Y-Wars: A 45-minute special parodying the events of "A New Hope" and "The Empire Strikes Back", with Y-Guy and the rest as Star Wars characters. '''Reason For Cancellation: '''Nickelodeon didin't want to air the episode because they thought they would get sued by Lucasfilm (The creators of Star Wars), causing Y-Guy to be cancelled for a few months due to lost money. The episode was finished though, and was realsesed on Youtube as "The Lost Episode" by the co-creator Rob in July 2007. So far, it has been watched 1.2 million times. '''Suppposed to Air: '''September 8, 2000, as the Season Two Premire. To Grill a Mango: TBA Category:Episode List